


The Ground Far Below

by LydiaArgent



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaArgent/pseuds/LydiaArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami get ready for Opal and Bolin's wedding, and end the night with an engagement of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ground Far Below

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Korrasami Wedding Day](http://korrasamiweddingday.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and inspired by the [prompt](http://lydia--argent.tumblr.com/post/106378196034/a-bunch-of-wedding-engangement-themed-prompts) "We’ve been dating forever, and you just caught the bouquet at our friend’s wedding."

The alarm clock blared to deafening, hateful life. Korra pulled another pillow on top of her head with a dramatic groan. It drowned out the ringing and the traces of light invading through the drawn curtains, but somehow couldn’t block the sound of Asami pointedly clearing her throat.

“Korra.”

She made a strangled, pleading noise into the pillows.

“I’m going to interpret that as ‘Yes, Asami, you were right about Opal’s bachelorette party, and you are a gem among women for making me hangover breakfast.’”

The spike of horror that shot through Korra made her sit straight up, knocking her improvised pillow fort to the ground.

“Is the kitchen on fire? You know you can aways drag me out of bed if the kitchen’s on fire.”

Asami was smirking, leaning in the doorway of the bedroom with her arms crossed. “I don’t see why we have to keep bringing that up. Okay, so this gem-among-women brought you carry-out from the diner. And,” Asami unfolded her arms and strode over the the bed, “that got you more or less upright, so it’s been a pretty successful morning.”

“I cannot believe you would threaten me with your cooking to get me out of bed!” Korra grabbed Asami’s outstretched hands, pulled herself out from under the covers, and immediately tripped over Naga.

“The savior of Republic City, everyone.” Asami didn’t hide her teasing smile, but stretched out another hand to help Korra up.

“Mornings stink. Why am I up early on a weekend again?” She trailed behind Asami out of the room, trying to tuck her sleep-messy hair behind her ears.

“Oh, you know, only two of your best friends getting married.”

“Right, that.” Korra yawned, stretching her arms high over her head. There was an enormous cup of tea and a covered plate of food on one side of their kitchen table. Korra threw herself down into the chair, and blinked in the bright sunlight.

Asami slid into the chair across from her, a half-empty coffee cup at her elbow with blueprints and checklists spread out in front of her. It was probably her third cup of coffee and she’d likely been up working for hours, Korra thought blearily, but Asami hadn’t been the one trying to keep Ikki away from the mixed drinks last night.

“I thought you’d be more excited.” Asami folded her hands carefully on top of her blueprints and leaned slightly across the table.

“Huh? Oh, no, I’m really excited!” Korra reached over to brush her fingers over Asami’s knuckles, familiar from every time Asami was worried or stressed and clutching something tight. “I’ve been looking forward to this forever. But, hey,” she asked, moving her hand from Asami’s to poke at the blueprints. “Isn’t this supposed to be Asami-and-Korra-blow-off-work-to-get-ready day?”

Asami grimaced. “Okay, I cheated. Work time is over.” She slid the papers into her briefcase and pulled out a newspaper. She opened it to the business section, leaving the society page headline “Bolin And Beifong: Wedding of the Year!” facing Korra.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, before pulling the cover off of her plate of steaming eggs and hot cakes. “Okay, this is a really great start. I’m a big fan of getting spoiled on someone else’s wedding day.”

Korra started to shovel food into her mouth, and Asami smiled and tilted her head toward the paper, making Korra have to swallow hard. Asami was always gorgeous, but this was Korra’s favorite type of gorgeous. No makeup, hair pulled back, lit by sunlight from the huge window stretching the length of their kitchen. Asami had insisted on a penthouse apartment, where they could see Republic City laid out in front of them, a fusion of people and spirits, architecture and vines, in the ambient glow of the spirit portal.

It was everything Korra loved, city stretching into the background, and Asami in front of her, intent on a book or work or Korra herself.

Korra finished eating, and leaned across the table to tip Asami’s head up and kiss her.

“I’m going to go take a shower. When do we have to leave?”

Asami glanced down at her watch. “Fifteen minutes. And maybe consider brushing your teeth.” She leaned in and kissed Korra again. “I don’t care, but the people doing your hair might.”

Korra got up and made her way back through the kitchen, laughing and dropping her pajamas on the floor as she went.

“I said we only have fifteen minutes!”

Korra leaned her head back around the corner and stuck out her tongue. “How much time will we have after the wedding?”

She was pretty proud that Asami had her gaze firmly but blankly on the paper in front of her, and a blush was creeping up her neck when she answered, “Pretty much all of it.”

*

It was a warm, sunny Saturday afternoon, and downtown Republic City was beyond crowded. Korra’s come to love the Satomobile horns and people yelling and spirit chatter, forming an encompassing noise that meant, at least for now, the city was out of harm’s way.

“Watch where you’re going!”

Okay, so she loved most of it. She yells “Learn to walk, buddy!” over her shoulder at the guy who’d shoved between her and Asami.

“Normally I really enjoy watching you taking every rude person in the city to task,” Asami admitted, placing her hands on Korra’s shoulders and steering her around a corner, “but we have a lot of errands to run.”

Korra sighed dramatically, and nudged Asami’s hip with her own. “Okay, focusing, what’s up first?”

“We’re picking up their gift,” Asami recited, “then getting our dresses, then hair.”

“Then wedding time!” Korra skipped a little, and Asami laughed. “It’s really exciting, the first wedding with our friends.”

“And if I remember,” Asami said, holding open the door of the pottery shop and trailing her fingers over Korra’s waist as she walked past, “weddings have worked out pretty well for us before.”

Before Korra can do anything but remember the way the purple and green lights of the spirit world had looked shining on Asami’s skin, the shopkeeper calls out. “Hello, ladies! Here to pick up your order?”

They make their way to the back through the maze of shelves and find the potter holding up a shining wind chime. Korra pushed a small breeze in front of her, and the chimes rang out in song.

“This was a delight to make,” he said, placing it carefully into a tissue lined box. “It’s a wonderful design. If there are more air- and earth-bender weddings, I hope you’ll let me use it again!”

“Of course! And thank you; it was all Korra’s idea.” Asami handed over a stack of credits.

Korra rubbed at the back of her neck. “Yeah, but I couldn’t have done the actual design for it.”

The chimes were made of clay, fashioned for an earthbender to be able to change the tone and pitch. Korra and Asami wanted to get Opal and Bolin something personal, and had spent days wandering around the city, going through shops and dismissing idea after idea. Korra had gotten the idea when, exhausted, they’d gone to air temple island for dinner and she’d seen one of the new recruits sending focused streams of air at one of the sets of hanging chimes.

“Well,” Asami said, as Korra tucked the package under her arm and they headed out the door, “it’s a good thing we have each other.”

“This wedding’s making you all mushy,” Korra teased, and slid her hand into Asami’s.

“Maybe a little.” Asami leaned in and kissed Korra’s temple. “Do you mind?”

Korra scoffed, and tugged Asami in to kiss her properly.

“That’s a ‘no,’ by the way. Come on,” Korra tugged at Asami’s hand, “I want to see your dress!”

They walked the several blocks with fingers interlocked, pointing out new restaurants they wanted to try and spirits moving into new parts of the city.

“I still can’t believe we never managed to schedule fittings at the same time,” Asami said.

Korra snorted. “I can. Between the new Satojets coming out, and the island rights treaty talks? I swear, if there is one more passive-aggressive earthquake in that meeting room, I’m going to—”

“Hey, no work today, remember? Asami squeezed Korra’s hand. “Treaty talks get to wait a day.”

Korra squeezed Asami’s hand back, and mimed zipping her lips shut before exclaiming, “Oh, we’re here!” and dragging Asami into the shop.

The attendant came out with two hangers. One had Korra’s dress, blue and silver that fell loosely down to her ankles, with cut-out sleeves that left her shoulders bare and tied at the wrist. On the other was a long-sleeved, tailored dress, fitted through the bodice and stopping at knee length. But what made Korra almost gasp was its color, vivd red shot through with gold.

“Korra, this is perfect.” Asami ran her fingers over the hem of Korra’s dress, tracing out the Water Tribe designs printed at the bottom.

“You think so? You know I’m not so good with the girly clothes stuff.” Korra bit her lip, the old worry surfacing that she was going to look like a big slob next to Asami.

Asami gave Korra a quick but telling look, green eyes flickering quickly over her body, that pushed any kind of doubt about her clothes from Korra’s mind. “It’s going to look incredible on you.”

Korra laughed, way more breathless than she’d meant. “Thanks. You’re going to look fantastic, like always. I love the red.”

“They are both lovely choices,” the attendant broke in, turning to pack the dresses up.

“Okay, right, so just hair left?” Korra asked as they left, arm now weighed down by bag as well.

Asami raised an eyebrow. “You sound excited.”

“I don’t know why you can’t just do it. They always just make clucking noises at me because my hair is so short,” Korra said, running her fingers through the ends at the nape of her neck.

Asami’s reasonable answer of “I would, normally, but there’s going to be press,” was met with a groan.

Korra loved her Avatar duties, normally. It was less war and more politics these days, but she’d grown into the role. Everything she’d been through as a teenager had given her empathy for both sides of any conflict, and she was finding herself glad that she didn’t have to do as much fighting. Dealing with the press had always been an annoying part of being the Avatar, and she’d hoped it would die down once she stopped destroying buildings and opening up spirit portals. It hadn’t, and tended to make Korra think about lots of firebending when it intruded into her personal life.

“It’s one the wedding of of the first new Air Nomad spiritual leaders, who is also a Beifong, and a mover star,” Asami continued. “Even without the Avatar and the head of Future Industries, it would have been an issue. So don’t go blaming yourself for this one.”

“Geez, we have some famous friends,” Korra said. “Hey. Thanks.”

“It’s just true.” Asami stopped them outside of the salon. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” The first noise Korra heard when they go through the door was a “tsk,” and Asami had to throw her hand up to her mouth to keep from laughing.

*

“I think it looks nice!”

“Oh, it looks fine, I just never want to do that again.” Korra dumped the present and their dresses on the bed before sitting down heavily. Asami moved to stand between her legs, leaning in and letting her curls fall around Korra’s shoulders. “Hey there, I thought I was supposed to be not messing up my hai—mph—”

Asami had slid her fingers along Korra’s jaw, stopping just short of her hairline, and was kissing her slowly. Korra reached up and ran her hands along Asami’s arms, her shoulders, around to her back, resisting the urge to bury her fingers in Asami’s long hair. She opened her mouth and let her tongue run along Asami’s teeth, making Asami take a sharp breath and press in close for an intense moment before pulling away.

“Just had to do that before I did our makeup.” Her voice was low and warm, and didn’t do a thing to get Korra to focus.

“Right, makeup, wedding.” Korra slid her hands down Asami’s arms, pausing at her wrists before drawing away.

Korra turned on the radio and curled up in the armchair by the window. The sun sank below the tops of the buildings while Asami sat at the vanity, applying blush and eyeliner and lipstick by lamplight. She sat back, considering her reflection with one raised eyebrow, then turned to Korra. “Your turn.”

Asami was the only one Korra would let near her face with makeup. She’d had it done professionally once or twice for public appearances, but hated that moment of seeing her reflection and not recognizing it.

Korra sat on the vanity stool and shut her eyes. She could feel Asami leaning in front of her, her whole body aware, but she still jumped when Asami’s cool hand brushed her cheek.

“Sorry.” Asami touched her cheek, then the side of her eye, very deliberately. It didn’t take long, whatever combination of things Asami did to make Korra look more grown and ready for cameras. But Korra enjoyed it, being the subject of Asami’s intense focus, the feeling of her fingertips moving purposefully over her skin. When Asami was done, Korra still looked like herself, maybe with eyes a slightly brighter blue and lips darker.

“Like it?” Asami had moved to stand behind her and perched her chin on Korra’s shoulder. Korra tipped her head to rest against Asami’s.

“Love it.” She pushed herself to her feet. “Let’s go to a wedding.”

The wedding was on Air Temple Island, and press was restricted to the walkway leading to the airship that would carry the guests over. Asami parked their Satomobile down the street from the crowd, and they sat in the car for a moment after she cut the engine.

“You ready?”

Korra nodded firmly. “It’s one street. Let’s do this.”

They slid out of the car, wrapped in long coats against the cool evening air, and slammed the doors behind them. Linking arms, they walked in step down the sidewalk and turned the corner onto the walkway. Flashbulbs went off in their eyes, and Korra tried to imitate the casual, elegant smile that Asami, trained from childhood, could always put on for the press.

Mako met them at the top of the gangway and asked, “Why were you making that face?”

“Oh, shut up,” Korra muttered, and Asami said “It’s good to see you, Mako.”

They found empty seats across from Bolin and Mako’s family from Ba Sing Se, and talked about the changes to the city over the last few years while the airship lifted gently into the air and made the short journey over the water.

The guests filed in to the temple, taking in the flowers and lights that showed Pema’s artistic hand. Korra and Asami took their seats in the front row, in between Mako and the Beifong family.

“I hate airships,” Toph was saying, several seats over. “First flying bison, now airships. What’s wrong with the ground?”

“Opal’s so glad you could make it, Mom,” Su said, waving at Korra and Asami.

Soon after they took their seats, music swelled from the front of the room, and Bolin made his way to the front of the room, attempting to look somber but ruining the effect by giving small waves to his friends and family every few steps. Opal followed, in a flowing white and blue gown, and Korra sincerely hoped that someone had gotten a picture of Bolin’s face when she approached the altar.

The ceremony was short, a few words from Tenzin and simple but heartfelt vows. A cheer that shook the walls went up as the couple kissed. They broke away, breathless, and took several seconds to notice the applause.

 

“What’s everyone waiting for?” Bolin called out. “Let’s have a party!”

The band struck up a faster song, one Korra had heard on the radio. Chair were quickly moved aside, and chattering people moved to dance or to get food from the tables being carried in.

“May I have this dance?” Asami asked, holding out a hand.

“You don’t even have to ask.” Korra took Asami’s hand, and spun her onto the dance floor with a laugh.

The evening was a blur of dancing, old friends, and air temple cooking that made Korra feel at home. She and Asami had just found a quiet spot by a small table in a corner, and had a moment to themselves.

“This has been really amazing,” Korra said, picking at vegetables and rice and staring around the room. “Obviously it was completely up to them, but I like that it’s small.”

“I agree. And it’s been great to see everyone from Zaofu again.” Asami glanced at Korra out of the corner of her eye, opened her mouth like she was about to say something, when there was a sudden movement of people toward the front of the room.

“Opal’s about to throw the bouquet!” someone called out.

“Oh! We should go tell Opal congratulations!” Korra realized, and put down her plate to take Asami’s wrist. “Let’s go find her.”

They made it to the edge of the crowd when, acting entirely on years of training and reflexes, Korra’s arm snapped up to catch the object flying toward her head. She froze, met Asami’s eyes, and they looked down at the purple flowers in Korra’s hand. Korra broke into a smile, she couldn’t help it, and when she looked up it was right into a kiss. She threw her arms around Asami’s back and dipped her, ignoring the cheers and catcalls.

Asami was breathless and laughing when Korra pulled her upright. “I feel like I should be saying ‘yes’ to something right now.”

“There should probably be rings or something? But I’m not planning on letting you go if I can help it, so —”

Asami kissed her again, gently this time, until Bolin yelled, “Hey, hey, this is my wedding! Our wedding!” he corrected, coming over to them hand-in-hand with Opal. Korra and Asami both hugged Opal while Bolin continued, “No stealing the show! You can get your own darn wedding.”

“I think we’re gonna do exactly that,” Korra said, a little giddy at the idea. Just then, the music changed, and Asami was saying “I love this song!” She pulled Korra toward the dance floor, but not before she heard Bolin laughing and Opal telling him “Told you I had good aim.”


End file.
